


Wretched Road Trips

by Layzhe_06



Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar), Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: The Gaang are on a trip to Ember Island. Fluffy relationship moments ensue.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Wretched Road Trips

S O K K A:  
He felt his eyes droop every now and then, he glanced over to his side to see his girlfriend, Toph, making random shapes with her space bracelet. A gift he'd given her after taking training sessions with Master Piandao. 

He stopped over at a 7-11 and looked over to Zuko, who had just waken up from a nap. "Hey, uh, Zuko? Can you... Take over for me?" He asked, yawning before continuing, "I'm really tired. I need a break from all this driving." 

They were on their fifth hour on the road but still hours away. What a shame. 

Zuko shrugged, "Sure. Aang can take over when I'm tired." He said, and got out of the car to switch places with Sokka. Suki and Toph doing the same. When they had interchanged places, Toph didn't feel the need to sleep so she leaned on the window and kept playing with her space bracelet. 

"Toph?" She grumbled in response to Sokka calling her name, "Can I lean on your shoulder?" He asked sweetly, the drowsiness making him sound like he hit a bottle of moonshine. She felt her face contort into a confused expression, not used to giving affection the way Katara did with Aang. 

Sokka noticed this and thought she didn't like the idea, so he grabbed his backpack and used it as a pillow. A little disappointed he didn't get through to Toph. 'I'll get her to be soft with me one day...' He thought and tried drifting off to sleep. 

Toph, sensing his slightly uncomfortable position, decided it wouldn't hurt. She gently maneuvered his head to lean on her bicep. Feeling herself smile when Sokka almost immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. "Dork." She whispered to him and kissed the top of his head. 

Z U K O:  
Suki was telling a him yet another thrilling story from the work force to try and keep him awake. This time, she talked about the time she and Ty Lee chased a criminal down the street after seeing him try to rob a lady in the marketplace. 

As always, they won. Zuko snickered at the heroic tone in Suki's voice. Adoring the way she remenisced the times she'd save the day. With or without help. "What? I enjoy remembering the times I helped those people, Zuko." "I know, I know. But you get this ridiculous tone in your voice whenever you tell me about the part where you catch the bad guy." 

Suki blushed at this and waved Zuko off playfully. Embarrassed at the way she let herself get a little carried away. "Oh come on Sweetie, I think it's adorable." Aang said from behind, looking at the two lovers in the back, where they were previously sitting, who had fallen asleep. Toph's bracelet hanging on to her wrist instead of her bicep. Her head atop Sokka's. 

"They look cute together." Zuko said, looking at them through the rear view mirror. "Eh. We look cuter." Suki joked, but ultimately agreeing to his statement. This went on for about three more hours, Zuko had reached the six hour mark when he started feeling drowsy.

The constant image of the road beginning to bore him. The traffic flow wasn't as slow when it was Sokka who was driving, but it was fairly slow. Getting caught in between the long toll gate lines every now and then. When Zuko knew the risk of him crashing into a random tree was going to happen if he pushed on, he parked in front of a Mcdonald's. He looked at the time, 7:00pm. Toph was already awake, feeling the vibrations in the car come to a halt. 

"Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eye. "Mcdonald's! It's 7, we should get some dinner before Aang starts driving the rest of the way there. It's only for eight more hours." "Eight hours?!" He asked incredulously, "I can't drive that long!" "Well, Katara can take over for you. We're nearly there anyway." Suki said, getting out of the car and stretching. The long hours of sitting did a number on her butt. 

"Alright guys, let's eat!" Katara said, pulling Aang out of the van and dragging him into the restaurant. Toph shook Sokka awake. He looked up to find himself leaning on her, he smiled wide and hugged Toph in appreciation. "Much as I love you, Meathead, I want food. I've been dying to eat for an hour." She said, pushing him off playfully. 

Sokka followed suit and they had a hearty dinner. Aang eating a salad since Mcdonald's wasn't one for vegan options. Sokka poking fun at Aang for it. 

A A N G:  
"Sweetie, it's time for us to go." Katara said, rubbing Aang's shoulder. "Alright." He replied, kissing her on the cheek, "Must you guys always be so damn sweet with each other? It's giving me the constant feeling of-" "Don't you say it!" Katara warned Sokka, but he didn't care. "Oogies!" He finished, adding a pretend shiver. 

Aang laughed at this while Katara rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "What? I'm only telling the truth." "You act as if you and Toph don't act disgustingly cute!" "It's because we don't!" Sokka defended, "Oh yeah? Well, what about awhile ago when she let you lean on her. You two looked disgustingly cute but I didn't say anything!" She retorted, Toph laughed and made her way into the van, sitting beside Suki and Zuko, who sat there a little stunned. 

When Aang sat on the driver's seat, he turned around before starting the car. "Is everyone buckled up?" He said, checking just incase. "Yes, dad. We're all buckled up!" Sokka replied, earning laughs from everyone except Aang who rolled his eyes but smiled. 

"You good Sweetie?" "Yep. I'm all set!" Katara replied, giving Aang a peck on the cheek. Zuko rolled his eyes and Suki gave him a kiss of his own. Sokka, feeling left out waited for a kiss. Toph feigned ignorance and just stayed there. Sokka let out a 'hmph' and crossed his arms. She giggled and gave him a quick peck and yelled, "Alright! Enough sweet couple kissing! Let's go!" 

Aang started the van and drove ahead. He and Katara just talked about life and how busy adult life was. Meanwhile, behind the driver's area, Zuko was asleep on Suki's lap. Sokka, bored out of his mind, got a ridiculous idea. 

"Let's draw on Zuko's face!" "Uh, just so you remember, I'm a little..." Toph said, waving her hand in front of her face, signifying her blindness. "Well, you don't need to see to prank someone." He said, Suki looked as if she was thinking about it. But agreed anyway, Zuko may have been twenty-five, but he was still a brooding teenager on the inside. 

Sokka pulled out a sharpie and began scribbling a monacle on Zuko's face. "Ooh! Give him a beard!" Suki suggested, Sokka following her. "Good idea." "Write thug life on his forehead. That should do a number on him." Toph smirked, Sokka giggled and wrote 'Thug Life' on his forehead. 

"Zuko's gonna kill us when he wakes up!" Sokka whispered, holding in his giggles as much as he can to stop him from waking up. But Zuko was pretty much out cold. Katara looked over to see what the three were giggling about. When her eyes landed on Zuko's sleeping face, she slapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughs. 

Aang, frustrated that he can't see Sifu Hotman's ridiculous makeover, felt his lips move downward. He noticed that he had been driving for four hours and he smiled, feigning sleepiness, he turned to Katara, parking at the side of the highway. 

K A T A R A:  
"Sweetie? M'feelin a little drowsy... Can you take over?" He asked, Katara agreed immediately, seeing his drowsy state. They switched places, and Katara began to drive. A smooth way to Ember Island. Unlike the two previous drivers before her, she didn't need much entertainment to keep her talking. Similar to her brother. 

Aang turned around to look at Zuko and when he did, he mirrored Katara's reaction. Wanting this to last until they were at the beach house. All five of them were giggling, especially at Toph's suggestion. If he looked hilarious with the monacle, the words on his forehead that looked like the vandalism you'd find on a wall did a number to increase the ridiculousness. 

When they had finally arrived, they all stretched and made their way into the big house. Carrying all their stuff within one trip. Not in the mood to go back and forth. When Zuko passed by a golden plate hanging on the wall of the old house, he noticed something peculiar about his reflection. 

When he came back to look at his reflection again, he screamed. "MY FACE! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!" He screamed, running to a mirror, he rubbed at his features, and when he read 'Thug Life' written on his forehead, he felt his blood boil. 

"I'M GONNA GET YOU SOKKA!" He yelled, and chased Sokka around the house. "Watch the butt!" Sokka yelped and ran. When Zuko finally caught him, he gave Sokka a taste of his own medicine. 

When the ruckus had come to an end, Zuko came out of the corner with a smug grin. Then Sokka followed, 'Bad Bitch' written on his forehead in fancy script and features similar to a cat were poorly drawn onto his face. 

"Nailed it!" Suki teased, Toph following her remark with a giggle. Wow, what a day.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I thought of while watching ATLA for the nth time.


End file.
